


fond

by fagsymbiote



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, it is shamelessly self indulgent fluff because im gay, thats it its literally just them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagsymbiote/pseuds/fagsymbiote
Summary: Taako had dated guys before, obviously.Kravitz was different though. He was everything someone could possibly want, and everything Taako thought was never possible for him.He was kind, he was patient, and Taako had no clue what to do with that.





	fond

**Author's Note:**

> im in love with these two and their relationship they make me so happy
> 
> and for context, this takes place pre stolen century, because griffin wanted to leave it up to us whether we think they had dates between the first one and their reunion, and i love to think they did

“And then he had the _audacity_ to--,” Taako started, pausing when he saw the way Kravitz was looking at him across the table. “What's that look for?”

“This is crazy, right? Us, I mean,” he said. “I’m--I mean, we met because I was supposed to kill you and your friends. And I like you a lot, Taako, I’m crazy about you but it's just--it’s crazy.”

Taako snorted. “I live on the moon big guy, and not even the real moon! I live on a fake moon, going on a couple dates with the Grim Reaper ain’t nothin’, I promise.”

Kravitz laughed softly, looking at Taako like he was something precious, and wasn't that just something? He was Taako, from TV, of course he’d had people look at him in adoration before, but never in a way that was so personal or so intimate. Sometimes he thought he could grow to return that level of feeling to Kravitz, one day.

He cleared his throat.

“Anyways, he thought he had the right to _complain_ as if I hadn't just saved his ass.”

Kravitz listened intently, just like he had on the other dates they’d been on before this one. 

Once they’d finished their dinner and paid, Kravitz offered to walk Taako back to his room, as he did the other times they’d had a date on the base. Kravitz blew into his hands to warm them up, then grabbed Taako’s hand. Taako swung their hands between them while they walked, Umbra Staff swinging on his other side, talking all the while. 

Kravitz was quiet enough that Taako was able to talk as much as he’d like without worrying about stifling him, but not quiet enough that Taako ever thought he was boring him. It was nice. Everything with Kravitz had been nice so far. Kravitz was the perfect gentleman, never pushing Taako into anything, never initiating something unless Taako himself had before, and even then he never did without Taako expressing that he was okay.

It was a welcome change, having that level of control over when and how he was touched. Guys he’d dated in the past had almost always assumed that, since Taako agreed to a date, physical affection was something that was just part of the deal, even on the days Taako felt his skin crawl at the slightest bit of contact.

Kravitz seemed to understand to some extent. Taako hadn’t told him any of that, would rather fling himself off the moon than show that much vulnerability, but Kravitz still seemed to sense _something_. He’d given Taako complete control over how quickly their relationship moved, and it had helped to make Taako feel more secure than in any past relationship, even this early on. He didn’t think he could tell Kravitz that if he _wanted_ to, didn’t think he’d be able to get the words out.

When they reached his door, Taako was almost disappointed. He didn’t move to grab his keys, instead turned to face Kravitz head on, and took a deep breath.

“You know that I--I really like you too, right?” Taako asked, shifting nervously. “Like, I don’t just want to fool around with you, I actually like you.”

Kravitz all but beamed at him, and Taako felt the air leave his lungs. Maybe he _wasn’t_ all that far from getting real feelings for Kravitz, the kind he could see Kravitz had for him already. “Yeah Taako, I--I know. Good to hear it though.”

Taako nodded, taking half a step closer to Kravitz. “You’re probably the best guy I’ve dated, even if you've got cold hands all the time,” he said, grinning. He had to keep up the jokes, or else he’d do something stupid like blurt out what he was really thinking. 

“You’re the best person I’ve dated too,” Kravitz told him immediately, not bothering to cushion it with a punchline. Of course not, Kravitz was way too sincere for that. 

“Glad we’re in agreement.” Taako looked up at Kravitz, saw the unfiltered fondness in his eyes, and made a split-second decision. 

He surged up and kissed Kravitz, letting himself linger for barely a moment before he pulled back far enough to see how Kravitz was feeling. He was looking at Taako wide-eyed, grip on Taako’s hand tightening for just a second. 

“That--was that okay?” Taako asked, face growing warmer. 

Kravitz blinked, then seemed to unfreeze. He nodded, a lopsided smile on his face, and Taako felt himself all but melt with relief. 

“Good, that’s--that’s good,” he said, squeezing Kravitz’s hand. “I don’t know why I expected your lips to be any warmer than your hands.”

Kravitz looked flustered then, eyes widening a bit. “I’m--I’m sorry.”

Taako snorted. “No worries dude. I could warm them up for you if you want.”

It was corny, even for Taako, but it worked, and then he was kissing Kravitz again. He was cold, enough for it to be strange, but not entirely unpleasant. His hands came up to grab Kravitz’s face, and _fuck_ , Taako couldn’t remember the last time he’d done this with someone he actually liked. 

He pulled back, grinning. He nodded his head in the direction of the door. “You can come inside if you want. I--not to, um, I just don't want you to go yet.”

Kravitz nodded quickly. “Yeah, yeah of course, Taako. I’ll stay as long as you want me there.”

Taako felt winded by the implications of that statement, by the way Kravitz didn't sound like he just meant tonight. He didn't say anything though, just opened the door and walked in, still holding Kravitz’s hand. He heard the door click shut behind Kravitz, felt his heartbeat speed up. He sat on his bed, making himself comfortable, and smiled as Kravitz did the same. 

Kravitz moved in closer to Taako, slow enough to allow plenty of time for Taako to express any discomfort. He wrapped an arm around Taako and kissed the side of his head. Taako felt himself get lightheaded at such a simple, soft gesture of affection and found himself cuddling into Kravitz. 

If anyone saw him like this, being so open in his fondness for someone, he would have to go on the run again. His aloof, uncaring cover would be totally blown, and he would have to go into hiding. For now though, when the only person around was Kravitz, who was making himself just as vulnerable. 

That was comforting, somehow.

“Hey Krav?” Taako said, fiddling with Kravitz’s fingers in his lap. He hummed in acknowledgement, and Taako cleared his throat. “Do you wanna be my boyfriend? Like, officially.”

He felt Kravitz stiffen for less than a second, and he looked up to see Kravitz beaming down at him. “Yeah, Taako, I--I definitely do.”

“Cool,” Taako said, composed as ever, and hid his face in Kravitz’s side before he let himself smile just as wide as Kravitz.

He heard a quiet laugh from Kravitz. “You don't have to hide your face, Taako.”

Taako forced his face into something more like himself and looked back up at Kravitz. As soon as he met Kravitz’s eyes--patient, kind, fucking _gorgeous_ Kravitz--he felt the smile creeping back onto his face, and knew he probably looked like an idiot, a fond idiot.

Kravitz froze, blew out a breath, and said something just quiet enough that Taako couldn't make it out. “I’ve never seen you smile like that.” 

Taako opened his mouth to reply, something witty, but then Kravitz’s hand was cupping his face, so fucking gently, as if he was something precious, and suddenly the words were gone and he didn't even care that Kravitz’s hand felt like ice. 

“Can I kiss you?” he asked, voice still so fucking soft, so much more gentle than Taako deserved.

Taako nodded his head once and moved to comfortably kiss Kravitz, gripping his shoulders tightly enough that he was sure it had to hurt, but Kravitz made no move to complain. Kravitz was cradling Taako in his arms like he was glass, like he could disappear at any second. 

Kravitz even _kissed_ more softly than Taako thought possible. He had an arm around Taako’s waist, a hand cupping his jaw, and when Taako clambered into his lap, he gasped softly, pulling back just enough to be able to look at Taako.

“You--you’re really something else,” he whispered, tucking a piece of hair behind Taako’s hair.

“You know it,” Taako said, grinning, still a bit breathless. 

Kravitz just nodded, and then he was kissing Taako again, carding his fingers through Taako’s hair. Taako let himself relax in Kravitz’s lap, let himself be kissed. It was slow and sweet and the best kiss Taako had had in a _long_ time. 

When he pulled back, he didn't move out of Kravitz’s lap. He just slumped forward against Kravitz’s chest, pressing a small kiss to his jaw. Kravitz’s arms tightened around Taako, and they stayed there in silence, enjoying the moment. _Gods_ , it was nice, and soon Taako felt his eyes growing heavy.

He let himself fall asleep wrapped up in Kravitz’s arms.

When he woke up, he was laying down, still enveloped in Kravitz’s arms, held close to his chest.

Taako would never complain again about Kravitz being cold if he could do this every night.

He looked up at Kravitz, who was still asleep, and let himself stare, didn't bother trying to hide the look on his face. Yeah, Taako could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> im,,lov these boys im very gay and still cant stop writing taz, thank you for reading and please lmk what you think in the comments!!


End file.
